MTPC48/Image Gallery
MTPC EP48 World Fusion.png|The fusion of the Magic and the Non-Magic World (1) the girls find their worlds merged.png|The girls find their world merged (2) its not a dream.png|Shocked reactions to the current situation not being a dream MTPC EP48 Benigyo awakens.png|Benigyo is unsure what happened to her (3) Benigyo seeing the new world.png|Benigyo looks at the world being enveloped in chaos MTPC EP48 Magic and Non Magic World friends.png|The friends from the Magic World carry Kana and Mayumi on brooms (4) Mirai shocked that Kana is not stunned about seeing Magic.png|Mirai's worried expression when Kana casually talks about magic (5) Mirai makes a cat talk.png|Mirai uses a spell to make a cat talk MTPC EP48 Impressed by Mirai.png|Everyone reacts impressed to Mirai's magic (6) Mirai notices the sky in grey twilight.png|Mirai thinks the grey sky looks suspicious (8) the girls are off to see Kochou.png|The girls fly off to seek out Kouchou MTPC EP48 Symbol of Never Ending Chaos.png|The symbol of Never Ending Chaos (9) Orba talking to Benigyo.png|Orba appears MTPC EP48 Benigyo's angry reaction.png|Benigyo calling out Orba's name MTPC EP48 Benigyo calls everyone Deusmast.png|Benigyo corrects herself, stating all of them to be Deusmast MTPC EP48 Benigyo in the symbol.png|Benigyo is fused with the symbol (10) Deusmast prepares for his never ending chaos.png|Deusmast prepares to unleash chaos (11) Labut seeing the new world.png|Labut notices something still resists against the chaos (12) The girls telling Kochou and Lian about the merged world.png|The girls tell Kouchou what happened (13) Kochou and Lian listening to their story.png|Kouchou and Lian listening to their story (13) Magic Crystal revels it must be Deusmast merging the worlds.png|Kouchou consults Magic Crystal for advice MTPC EP48 Labut notices Rapapa.png|Labut looks at the tree of Mother Rapapa MTPC EP48 Benigyo notices Rapapa.png|Benigyo notices Mother Rapapa as well (14) MotherRapapa Seal starting to break.png|Mother Rapapa in form of the tree still resists the chaos (15) Hachan tells about Deusmast that appeared long ago.png|Kotoha explains the origin of Deusmast with the power of her Smartbook MTPC EP48 Kotoha talks about creation.png|Kotoha talks about the creation of the world (16) The Girls headout to the Deusmast.png|Mirai's and Riko's determined faces (17) concerned Mofurun.png|Mofurun appears concerned by Kotoha's story (18) Kochou on Tv.png|Kouchou reassures everyone through live television (19) the Mermiads listen to his News.png|The mermaids listen to his news (20) The girls arrive at The Magic Tree.png|The girls prepare for battle (22) Mofurun With Dia and Emerald Spirits.png|The spirits of Diamond and Emerald look on (23) Mahogirls VS Deusmast.png|The girls have transformed (24) Desusmast saying Mother Rapapa's Seal is now broken.png|The generals transformed into Deusmast's eyes (25) Mother Rapapa's Face Over Cure Felice.png|Mother Rapapa's face over Cure Felice's face (26) Miracle Kicks The Shadow.png|Cure Miracle kicks the attacking shadow (27) Magical Punching the Shadows.png|Cure Magical punches the enemy (28) the Cures Prepare to use Linkle Spells.png|The Cures prepare to use their Linkle Stone Spells (29) Magical using Moonstone.png|Cure Magical uses Moonstone (30) Miracle using Amethsys.png|Cure Miracle uses Amethyst (31) Felice using Her Common Spell.png|Cure Felice uses Pink Tourmaline (33) be comsumed.png|Labut taunts the Cures (34) in Chaos.png|Shakince taunts the Cures (35) Lose yourself.png|Benigyo taunts the Cures (36) Become one with your power.png|Orba taunts the Cures (37) to be one with you.png|Cure Magical confronting Deusmast (37) to be mixed with you.png|Cure Miracle confronts Deusmast (38) life shines in all different ways.png|Cure Felice praises life itself shining in many different ways (39) Difference should not be mixed away.png|The Cures underline the importance of individuality (40) to hold my hand and connect us.png|Everyone is ready to fight for what they stand for (41) Linkle stones left behind by mother rapapa the blessings upon all life.png|The spirit of Diamond witnesses their feelings (42) the the hreat Mother's love.png|Felice ready for the final fight (43) the metting of these girls is what lit up the 12 lights of the world..png|Determined Cure Miracle (44) That shining will those feeleings now.png|Determined Cure Magical (45) Dia and Emerald Witnessedd.png|The Dia and Emerald spirits (46) the Final Spirits enter the Rainbow Carraige.png|Dia and Emerald spirits entering the Rainbow Carriage (47) all 12 spirits have gather.png|All 12 spirits in the Rainbow Carriage Other MTPC48 Nakashima Yutaka 1.png|Storyboard by Nakashima Yutaka (sample) MTPC48 Nakashima Yutaka 2.png|Storyboard by Nakashima Yutaka MTPC48 Nakashima Yutaka 3.png|Storyboard by Nakashima Yutaka MTPC48 Nakashima Yutaka 4.png|Storyboard by Nakashima Yutaka wall_maho_48_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. MTPC48.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries Category:Storyboard On Page